noirianafandomcom-20200213-history
Ballantyne Propulsions
Ballantyne Propulsions was founded in 18XX by Tennessee Ballantyne, utilizing a vast fortune he built through weapons designs and treasure hunting. Former Product Line Ballantyne Ladies Night: The premier fashion accessory purse pistol, the Ladies Night was offered in a variety of colors and patterns for almost any occasion. Ballantyne Whippersnapper: The World’s first(and possibly only) 45 long colt youth market rifle. Ballantyne Sambora Model Handgun: More informally the ‘Ballantyne Sambora’, a breach-loading handgun chambered in .45 colt, with a bird’s head grip. Ballantyne Sambora Model Handgun ‘Beau Sambora Redeemer Special Edition’: A supremely limited run of pistols(there were only 25 made), it has the same stats as the regular Sambora model, with a few added features, including nickle-plating on the main housing of the gun, bluing and an engraving of the lord’s prayer on the cylinder, and custom ebony bird’s head grips with ivory crosses on either side. It is reported that the first two production models were made by Tennessee Ballantyne himself and given to Beau Sambora as a gift. Ballantyne Not Yet Super Model: single shot derringer-style guns that hold 2 3/4" 12 Gage shells Ballantyne Judgement: A truly unique design, the Judgement is ostensibly a breach loading handgun, with two main differences: It’s design operates on a rotating series of eight barrels, and it is chambered in either .300 Savage or .45-70—both rifle cartridges. as expected with the supreme power of such a gun, it comes with an optional stock attachment. Ballantyne Freedom Eagle: A powerful revolver carbine, the Freedom Eagle is chambered in 44 magnum. Current Product Line The Ballantyne Ottoman Turk: The Ottoman Turk, or ‘BOT’/‘BOT gun’ colliquially, is a longshooting and sniping rifle that was produced exclusively for the United States Military at the request of FDR. Known for it’s accuracy and range, it is chambered in a special high-powder .308. The John Henry Junior: Massive in size for a massive customer, the JHJ is a 30-06 revolver. A detachable shoulder stock is optional, but considered ‘nancy’. 'Ballantyne Say When Series' The Say When line are an updated, broader variety version of the popular Not Yet series of guns. They are as follows— - Say When Garter: 6 shot, .32 ACP. - Say When Classico: .45, Two Shot. - Say When Super: 12 Gauge, Two Shot. - Say When Lightning: Breach-loading 4 shot, .357. - Say When Unreasonable: Single shot, .460 Weatherby Magnum. - Say When Blacklist: 14 shot, .22. ' The Mouth From The South': Ballantyne’s notable failure, an attempt to get into the police contract game. An 8-shot .38 revolver of an astoundingly ugly design, the handgun ( designation MS-01 ) was made in such droves and so unpopular with it’s intended market, that they have become fairly well known as a budget handgun. 'Ballantyne Bossman Series' Ballantyne’s run of differently modified shotguns. They are as follows— - Bossman Classic: Over/under double barelled 12 gauge. - Bossman Duckhunt: 5 shot, 16 gauge. - Bossman Gold Standard Competition: Very accurate, single shot rifled 12 gauge. - Bossman Deck Clear: Short Barrel 10 shot 10 gauge pump. - Bossman Hopalong: 12 gauge 4 shot pump. - Bossman Ridealong: 12 gauge 6 shot riot configuration pump. - Bossman Homestead Guardian: 4 Shot, 6 gauge, lever action, firing custom ammunition… -Demo Crew Ammo: Heavy-grade ‘anti-structure’ pancake rounds. -Phoenix: Incindiary rounds. -Standard: In shot or slug. Sambora: Still popular after all these years. 'Ballantyne Half Cent Series' ' ' The Most modern gun the company produces, to celebrate 50 years of creativity, the Half Cent is a hammerless automatic utilizing the innovative ‘Ballantyne Zipper Configuration’ of magazine. The basic Half Cent available to the public comes in either 9mm or .45, and is suitable for home, field, and office. Half Cent ‘Hawksmoor Specification’ Special Edition: Your same standard Half Cent, but with a shorter ‘pocket’ appearance and stock pearl grips. Limited run of 150 produced. Half Cent Tennessee Limited Configuration: Same general build, with a nickel finish and unicorn horn grips. Features an exchange barrel system to switch from 9mm to .45, a spare 26-round magazine, and instructions on how to modify your specific Tennessee Limited to fire 3-round bursts. 30 of these special handguns were made. Ever.